The purpose of this core is to provide centralized breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project. In addition, the core will generate new transgenic mouse models needed by Project 1 and then to provide them to Projects 2-4. The core will also provide a mechanism for distribution of new experimental transgenic models to either a national repository (such as the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource), as described in our sharing plan, or to other investigators at the University of lowa and outside the institution.